


So Unprofessional

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Mavinseg Event [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Dating, I think this is, Model AU, Models Michael and Lindsay and Meg, Multi, Photographer Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always been Gavin's (and Dan's) dream to work for Rooster Teeth Agencies. When they get the chance to impress them, Gavin takes it. That leads to meeting Michael and Lindsay and Meg, three amazing people that Gavin soon can't live without. Too bad for him, they're all dating and there's no room for him. <br/>Everyone else doesn't have the same opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a short thing for the Mavinseg Event but it soon got out of control and is now, currently, the longest thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it!

Gavin took a deep breath.

He wasn’t nervous. Excited, restless, and a bit impatient. But not nervous. Even if this was his first photoshoot without Dan there to distract him. His fellow photographer and friend had family business to deal with back in England and it had been too late to move the shoot till his return. Which meant Gavin was going solo.

Ok, maybe he was nervous. But only because this whole assignment could decide his future. He was shooting the amazing and gorgeous Michael and Lindsay and Meg trio. If he nails this then maybe (hopefully, there was a chance) they would recommend working with him again. And if he got in good with Rooster Teeth Agencies, Dan and him were set for life.

But if he failed…

Gavin shivered. No. He wasn’t going to think about the negatives. He would focus on his job and he was going to excel. His family depended on him. _Dan_ depended on him.

Voices snapped him out of his thoughts. Gavin clutched his camera anxiously but he put on a brave face as five people rounded the corner to the room where the photoshoot was to be taken place. Gavin relaxed slightly, noticing the familiar face of Geoff Ramsey. Ramsey was the models’ handler and a friend of Gavin’s. The Brit had worked with Ramsey before, on smaller shoots, and the man had proved to be witty and smart and didn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit, especially the model’s. It didn’t hurt that the two had gone out to a bar after their first meeting and got roaring drunk.

Gavin still chuckles at the memory.

The smaller man nipping at Geoff’s heels was also familiar but didn’t fill Gavin with warmth quite like Geoff did. Dillian Darcy is the director of this shoot and known for being very demanding of everyone involved in his productions. He may be successful but Gavin just thought of him as a pain in his ass. Judging by the pained look on Geoff’s face, the older man was thinking the same.

And behind them, talking amongst themselves, were the stars of the show.

Michael Jones lead. He was a teenage wet dream, with thick hair that, while now short, Gavin knew could grow out long and curly, and was gifted with a baby smooth face. He had sparkling brown eyes and thousands of freckles and a plush looking mouth. Short for a model, they all were, but the strong way he walked and the set of his shoulders told Gavin that he made up for it in personality. He was dressed to look causal (their shoot was focusing more on the girls and the designs they wore) in an unbuttoned tux. Even so, muscle strained against the clothing, the vest pulled tight across his chest. Michael might not be the main focus but Gavin could tell he wasn’t going to go quietly into the background.

Lindsay Tuggey and Meg Turney followed behind him, caught up in a heated discussion, though Gavin was too far away to hear it. Lindsay made for a lovely sight in a long, skin tight black dress clinging to every curve. Baby pink and yellow hair fell in waves around her shoulders, artfully done up. She was grinning at whatever Meg happened to be saying and Gavin watched, already half in love, as she threw her head back and laughed.

Meg…Meg was just stunning, blue hair in a messy styled bun and purple dress flowing around her. Her own grin was bright and Gavin caught a glimpse of flawless pale skin when she turned to fully face Lindsay. The dress was completely open in the back, dipping dangerously low. If Gavin’s face hadn’t been red before, it certainly was now. Meg strutted into the room, even if it was a watered down version of the real thing, showing Gavin why she was often titled the Queen of the Catwalk.

Gavin quickly turned back to his camera, not wanting the others to see him in such a mess. It was unprofessional, to get caught up in the model’s looks, and Gavin really _really_ didn’t want to make a bad first impression. It was only when Darcy called his name that Gavin looked at them again.

“Mr. Free.” Darcy’s voice was sharp, annoyed. Inwardly, Gavin sighed. If Darcy was already on edge, then the rest of the shoot was sure to be unpleasant. “These are your models. You have five minutes to get acquainted and then we’re are rolling.” With a huff, the director left, Geoff following after giving a brief wave to Gavin.

“Dick.” Gavin heard Michael mutter and he couldn’t help it. He snorted. The other man’s eyes shot to his and Gavin quickly tried to rearrange his face to a more neutral expression.

Smiling his best “I’m-not-nervous-at-all, why-would-you-ask-that” smile, Gavin held out his hand. “I’m Gavin Free, your photographer.” They all shook his hand, introducing themselves, and Gavin tried hard to ignore how warm their touch was or how soft their skin.

“I thought there were supposed to be two of you.” Michael grunted, crossing his arms.

Meg swatted at him. “Don’t be an ass.” She hissed before turning back to Gavin and giving the Brit an apologetic look. “Sorry about him.”

“Don’t apologize for me.” Michael hissed back, rubbing his arm.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and leaned in, voice going low in a whisper. Gavin couldn’t help leaning in closer to her, though he knew that Michael could still hear them. “He gets a bit barbaric when met with a cute face.”

“Lindsay!”

The two girls laughed and Gavin pulled away, face flushing. “Ah, yes. Well.” He stammered, not sure what to make of her remark. “My-my partner, Dan, he had to go back to England. For family business.” He finally got out.

“Oh no. I hope everything’s alright.” Meg asked, one hand coming forward to grip his arm. Her grin was softer, more genuine, as if she truly was worried for the family of a photographer she never met.

Gavin couldn’t help shivering at the spark her touch created, but he was a professional, dammit, and he will act like it. “Everything’s good.” And Gavin could have patted himself on the back when his voice didn’t crack. “Just had to sort out some issues with his brother that he felt were best dealt face to face.”

Meg and Lindsay nodded, both moving much closer towards Gavin as he talked. “Well that’s great to hear,” Lindsay said, hand on Gavin’s other arm, thumb tracing small circles into his skin. “I hope we get to meet him next time.”

Darcy choose that moment to interfere. “Five minutes up. Places people.” And Gavin made a hasty retreat. It was only after he had collected himself and the models were getting in place that Lindsay’s words registered. _I hope we get to meet him next time._

Gavin could only gulp and hope that, indeed, there was a next time.

~

For the first half of the shoot, it looked like Gavin was going to get his wish. Lindsay, Michael, and Meg were spectacular, as was to be expected. Once in front of the camera, it was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly Gavin was shown why they were America’s shinning stars. They hardly needed direction, from both Darcy (though the man was loathed to admit it) or Gavin. Each pose was better than the last, each more stunning, and Gavin could tell it was going to be hard to pick their best photos when each one was sure to turn out amazing.

Gavin liked to think he too showed why he was recommended for this shoot. Because, while he may be a clumsy idiot who got tongue tied when meeting three pretty people, he was a natural behind the camera.

This shoot was one of his best, it was almost like he was fine tuned to the other’s movements, able to see how each photo would turn out before he even took the picture. And, truthfully, Meg, Michael, and Lindsay were fun to shoot.

Of course, he should have known that things were going too perfectly. And that he’d be the one to mess it up.

Geoff had mentioned, sternly to Darcy and gently to Gavin, that he’d like to see how Gavin would set each model up. Gavin, knowing that this was a blatant test of his skills and more confident in his abilities after not having screwed anything up so far, had readily agreed.

Looking over the models, he directed Meg closer to Michael, to wrap her hand around his shoulder (wrist turning towards them to show off her bracelets) and lean her head against his. Lindsay was on the other side, arm around his waist and body half turned towards him, but still front facing enough to show the necklace she wore.

Gavin had barely told Meg to wrap her other hand around Michael’s throat when Darcy cut in.

“What do you think you’re doing, Mr. Free?”

Gavin shrunk back at how angry the man sounded. “I’m sorry? I’m posing them like Mr. Ramsey wanted-“

“Does it look like I run a porn studio to you?” Darcy cut in again, stalking up to the British man.

“No? I mean, no, of course not-“

“Then why are you trying to pose my models that way?”

Gavin looked at them, at Geoff, for help. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, or why Darcy would think that. For the looks on their thin lips and Geoff’s narrowed eyes, they might.

“Mr. Darcy, I’m not sure I understand, I was just trying-“

“While they might be fine prancing their illicit relationship around, I want none of it in my studio. Think of my reputation!”

“Illicit relationship, sir?”

“Ah, that’s right. I forgot. You don’t know.” Gavin straightened his back at how _cruel_ Darcy sounded. Like he had a secret he couldn’t wait to share.

“Dillian.” Geoff warned.

Gavin noted the way Michael’s fist were clenched and how hard Meg was gripping his shirt. Lindsay’s face was blank but her eyes were steel and Gavin was hit with an intense urge to go over there and ease their worries. Such beautiful people didn’t deserve to have frowns marring their faces.

Darcy continued. “If they didn’t want people to know, then maybe they shouldn’t pursue their sinful ways, Geoff.” He spat before turning back to Gavin. Gavin held his breath, mind racing with the possibilities of what Darcy was about to tell him. They worshiped Satan? Kicked puppies? Voted Republican? “These three are in a relationship. All together.”

Darcy informed him with a sniff and waited. The room was tense and Gavin didn’t think anyone was breathing. Looking around at them, he _knew_ no one was breathing. Frowning, he turned back towards Darcy. “Ok?”

Darcy huffed. “Ok? Is that all you have to say?”

“Wait, was that it?” Gavin asked, more and more confused. How did his big photoshoot turn into gossip hour? Weren’t they supposed to be more professional then this?

They blinked at him. Darcy flushed, scrambling to respond. “That’s it? That’s it!” He finally said, face turning red.

“Um.” Was the only thing Gavin could say. He felt like he was missing something. Something important.

 “Did you not hear me?” Darcy continued, near shouting now. “These three,” and he stabbed a finger at the three models glowering at him. “Are in a relationship.”

Gavin looked at Geoff again, giving him a pleading look.

Geoff narrowed his eyes. “You don’t look surprised by this.”

“Am I supposed to be?” Gavin was getting more and more frustrated. They were doing so well, why did it have to go downhill now?

“You knew.” Michael accused. Before Gavin could answer, he rounded on Darcy. “Was this part of your plan? Tell some poor soul all about the evil models and get him to sympathize with you?”

“I assure you, Mr. Jones, I would never go around telling others of the sins of my models. And I would never hire a photographer who acts like this is normal.” Darcy’s voice was icy.

Now it was Gavin’s turn to narrow his eyes. If no one was even going to explain what was going on, and if Darcy was telling him in his own snide way that he was never hiring Gavin again, then he was not going to put up with this bullshit. “Oi, listen here-“

“No you listen,” Darcy cut in.

“You’re the one you hired me.” Gavin continued, refusing to let this prick interrupt him again. “You hired me and told me Geo-Mr. Ramsey was looking for a trial run. I did what you wanted, I was even doing what Ramsey wanted. You’re the one who turned this whole thing into a pointless rant and I’m appalled at the way you’re acting. Fire me if you want, but I refuse to work with a man so unprofessional.” Grabbing his bag and camera, he nodded to Geoff. He didn’t even look at Darcy. “Goodbye.”

~

“You really said that?” Dan really shouldn’t sound as amused as he did right now.

Gavin didn’t bother to lift his head from the bar. In front of him was an empty glass, his third one. If Gavin had his way, it’d be full but Dan had cut him off. It was a week since the disastrous Darcy shoot and Dan had returned to find his friend wallowing in their shared apartment. It was only after convincing Gavin to go out drinking that he was able to get the story.

Gavin only nodded.

Dan started to laugh.

Gavin sat up at that, giving the other a dirty look. “How can you possibly be laughing at this?”

“How can I not?”

“I blew it, Dan.” Gavin moaned. “I-I yelled. At _Dillian Darcy_ and _Geoff Ramsey_. There’s no way his going to recommend us to Rooster Teeth.”

“So?” Dan raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink.

“So?” Gavin gaped at Dan. Dan only shrugged.

“Yeah. So? Rooster Teeth isn’t the only agency in the U.S.”

“B-B-But it’s been our goal for years and-“

“B.” Dan’s hand was warm on Gavin’s shoulder, effectively shutting Gavin up. “I don’t care about that.”

“You don’t?”

“No. It sounds like they were being real twats.” That got a grin out of Gavin. “And it sounded like you handled yourself well.”

“You think so?” Gavin asked.

“I know so. And if Ramsey wants to be a bastard about it, well screw ’em. We’ll be fine.”

~

Despite Dan’s reassurance, Gavin couldn’t sleep for two days. The thought of _failure_ wouldn’t leave him and the only time Dan could get him out of the apartment was with bribes of food. In the meantime, Gavin decided to develop the Darcy pictures. It was a shame with how things ended because the pictures were damn good.

Gavin could admit, to himself, that he may have a crush on the three models. How could anyone not once you got a look at them? They were so _gorgeous_. And Gavin knew from a few interviews he watched, that they had a great sense of humor and could be brutally honest when they wanted (one particular morning show interview showed how honest they could be-Gavin felt a bit bad for the interviewer even if they were being a dick). Meeting them face to face only made it worse, especially because Gavin had thought they had a connection, there in the beginning. And they were really bloody nice.

It was too bad he was certain at this point that they didn’t want anything to do with him.

His phone pinged, alerting him that he had received an email. Gavin sat there for a few minutes, not wanting to have to deal with the real world. But he couldn’t let this defeat him, couldn’t let Darcy get him down, so Gavin gathered his resolve and looked at his phone.

And then immediately set it down. He had an email. _From Geoff Ramsey_.

Shit. Oh shit.

It took Gavin ten minutes to calm himself down and another five to call Dan and freak out all over again.

_“Have you opened it?”_ Dan asked.

Gavin frowned. “Well, no.”

He could practically hear Dan’s eye roll. _“Then open it.”_

“But Dan-“

_“Don’t but Dan me.”_ The bastard was laughing. Laughing. Doesn’t he know how serious this is? _“Open it.”_

Gavin bit his lip. “What if it’s bad?”

Dan sighed. _“Then I’ll buy you dinner from that fancy place down the street. But honestly, B, I don’t think it’s going to be that bad.”_

“What’s that supposed to mean? Did you get something too?”

Dan was back to laughing. “ _I might have. Just open the email. And I’m buying from that place anyways. See you at home, B._ ”

Gavin’s frown deepened as Dan hung up. Taking a deep breath, he opened his email.

_Dear Mr. Free,_

_I’d like to formally apologize for Mr. Darcy’s behavior. And to sincerely apologize for our behavior._

_It was not my intention for our appointment to end that way, but that is not an excuse it. Really, I’m_

_just fucking sorry about the whole thing. It won’t happen again. And if you accept my invitation to shoot_

_with Ms. Barbara Dunkleman, I’ll even throw in a drink._

_What do you say, buddy?_

_From,_

_Geoff Ramsey_

Gavin had to read it three times before he was able to comprehend what it said. He had never replied to anything so fast in his life.

~

Gavin was not nervous-

Actually, screw it. Gavin was incredibly nervous. It wasn’t having to shoot with Barbara (the two had immediately taken to each other and soon they were doubling over in laughter as Gavin forced her to read dirty words from Urban Dictionary) and it wasn’t having to deal with Geoff again (the man had slung an arm around Gavin’s shoulder and held up a beer and Gavin knew all was forgiven).

It was the fact that, for some reason, Michael was here.

Gavin kept glancing over to the side, where the model was leaning against the wall. Michael was looking right at him. Gulping, Gavin turned back to his camera. Dan lightly gripped his shoulder before telling Barbara where he wanted her next.

The shoot couldn’t be over fast enough. Gavin felt like his heart was going to explode, just waiting for Michael to do anything besides stand around and glare at him. Barbara and him hugged, she laughed with Dan when the man tried to flirt with her, and then she was going over to talk with Geoff. Gavin set about quickly gathering his camera supplies, and tried to ignore the way his pulse raced when he noticed Michael was walking his way.

“Hello.”

Gavin held in a sigh and turned to face him. This would probably be easier if Michael didn’t look so damn cute, even if he was dressed only in a t-shirt and pants. “Hello.”

Michael stared at him. Gavin looked anywhere but at Michael.

“So.” Michael started.

“So.”

“About last time.” Michael sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Look, I’m sorry. About Darcy. And about me accusing you of plotting with him.”

Gavin blinked at him. Of all the things he had been imagining Michael to say, apologizing was not one of them. “Oh. Um. It’s ok. Really. Darcy was a real smegpot.”

Michael smiled. “Yeah, he was.” He stuck out his hand. “Are we cool?”

Gavin smiled back and shook his hand. “Yeah, we’re cool. Sorry about freaking out on you.”

“I would have done the same thing.” Michael pulled him over to the side where a cooler sat. Opening it, he pulled out two beers and handed one to Gavin. “I do have one question though.”

“Yeah?” Gavin popped off the top of his and took a drink.

“Why weren’t you surprised at the news that I was in relationship with Lindsay and Meg?”

Gavin took another drink and thought about how to phrase his words. “It’s the way you guys acted around each other. The way you moved. You…orbited around each other like you’ve been doing it for years. And the way you guys touched, all soft like…it was kind of obvious to me. Which is why I didn’t understand why Darcy was freaking out.”

“Yeah, well.” Michael took a long drink, looking out the window. “We’re not vocal about our relationship, because of people like Darcy.”

“Ah, so it must have freaked you out when I seemed to know about it, huh?”

“You could say that.” Michael grinned at him. “But not as much as it freaked Darcy out. You really ruined his whole ‘poly-is-evil’ rant. He’s been looking for some fresh meat to launch that at.”

“Glad I ducked out of that then. But why did he hire you if he doesn’t like you?” Gavin asked.

“He does that every so often, tries to get us to see the error of our ways kind of thing. We’d ignore him but he’s kind of an industry influence and if we shoot with him every few months, listen to his lame speeches, he leaves us alone.”

“Man, that sucks.”

“Absolutely.”

They smiled at each other until Geoff came over, complaining about not being invited to their little party, Dan following shortly after. Gavin felt the last weeks’ worth of anxiety fall of his shoulders as they laughed and drank.

~

Gavin hadn’t known he could be this happy. Two months later and Gavin had shot with Barbara (again), Jon Risinger, and up and coming model Blaine Gibson. Geoff had been at every one of them and in their latest shoot, with both Jon and Blaine, _Burnie Burns,_ the head of Rooster Tooth agencies, had shown up. Gavin had almost peed his pants.

Dan, of course the asshole, noticed how excited Gavin got with each new opportunity and took it the wrong way. “Your boyfriend is here, again.” He teased, stepping around Gavin to get a better angle.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend, B. Concentrate. Move your arm higher.” That last part was spoken louder to Aaron Marquis, the model they were photographing today.

Dan took the shot. “Then why is he always here, checking up on you?”

“He’s just making sure I’m comfortable, after our disastrous first meeting.” Gavin parroted what Michael had told him. “Besides, he’s in a relationship.”

“Right.” Dan drawled. “He’s totally checking you out.”

“Relationship, B.”

“A _poly_ relationship. That he wants you to join.”

Gavin sighed. “Can we please just concentrate on this?”

Dan was silent for only a second. “So about your boyfriend…”

“B!”

“About your boyfriend,” Dan continued. “I think his girlfriend is also checking you out.”

“What?” Gavin’s head whipped around to where Michael was standing. Talking to Lindsay. “Shit, what’s she doing here?”

“To check you out. I told you that.”

“B, be serious.” Gavin hissed, turning back to Aaron.

“I am serious, B. They haven’t taken their eyes off of you since they got here. And anytime I talk to Michael, he somehow manages to bring the conversation back to you. Trust me, I can tell he fancies you.”

Gavin could feel his face heating up. “Shut up.” Was all he mumbled.

Dan laughed. They were quiet for the rest of the time, except for the occasional command for Aaron to move a certain way. It was only when they were packing up that Dan spoke again. “I think they’re waiting for you. I’ll finish up here.” Gavin could only glare at him as the bastard smirked and walked away.

“Asshole.”

“Hey, Gavin.” Gavin’s head jerked up at the sound of Lindsay’s voice.

“Uh, yeah, hello. Sorry, didn’t…didn’t see you there. Hi.” Gavin struggled to get the words out, suddenly nervous. He blushed even more as Lindsay and Michael smiled at him.

“No problem. We’re just wondering if you and your friend wanted to come over and play Mario Kart with us?”

“Oh. I’d have to ask Dan but yeah, sure. When and where?” Gavin was trying hard not to think about the implications of what they’re asking. _It wasn’t a date._ Not a date. They weren’t his partners, weren’t interested in being partners. Besides they asked for Dan to come along.

So there. Not a date.

“How about this Friday? At 6?”

“Sounds perfect.”

~

“But you have to go, B.” Gavin pleaded.

“I’m not canceling my reservations to go fifth wheel with you on your date.”

“It’s not a date. They asked you to come along.”

“B, I had talked to Michael earlier that morning. He already knew I have plans this Friday.”

“….”

“Yeah. Have fun on your date.”

~

It wasn’t a date.

There were no way supermodels were asking him on a date. Why would they? He was a no name photographer with above average looks that tripped over his own feet.

It wasn’t a date when he went to play Mario Kart with them.

It wasn’t a date the second or third or fifth time he came over to play with them.

It wasn’t a date when they went actual Go-Kart racing.

It wasn’t a date when they hung out at bars or restaurants or around the office or went to play Lazar Tag or paintball.

It wasn’t a date when Meg asked him to go to a photoshoot he wasn’t shooting so she could have someone to gossip with.

It wasn’t a date when Lindsay took him cat shopping so she could have a fellow cat crazy friend to coo at the kittens with.

It wasn’t a date when Michael took him video game shopping and they argued over what which games were better.   

They weren’t dates because Gavin could see how in love with each other they were. It was like, after he first noticed it at the Darcy shooting, he couldn’t stop noticing it, no matter how much he wishes he could pretend.

The way Michael looked at Lindsay. Or the gentle smiles Meg gave Michael. The way Lindsay kissed Meg. He couldn’t stop noticing the way they leaned into each other, the way their eyes would seek each other out before anyone else, the way they could say _I love you_ with a simple look.

Their relationship was easy, like breathing, and Gavin knew, a cold hard fact, that there was no room for him in it.

Besides, it’d be unprofessional.

~

“Mr. Burns?”

Burnie Burns lifted his head, a grin splitting his face when he saw Gavin and Dan standing in his doorway. “Come in, come in. I’m glad you boys could make it. And didn’t I tell you to call me Burnie?”

Gavin grinned. “Burnie, right. You wanted to see us?”

Burnie gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. “Yes I did. Please take a seat.”

“Are we in trouble?” Dan asked.

“Nah.” Burnie gave them a smirk before reaching under his desk and producing a champagne bottle. “I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you.”

Gavin and Dan looked at each other. “For?”

“For becoming official Rooster Teeth photographers.” Burnie popped the cork off the champagne. “Welcome to the team boys.”

~

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised you got hired.” Geoff said, speaking loudly to be heard over the background chatter. “I told you, you guys were a shoe in to get the job.”

Besides spraying them in champagne, Burnie had also arranged for a Congratulations Party down at their favorite bar. Everyone they knew from Rooster Teeth was there.

“Being told something and having it actually happen are two different things.” Gavin replied.

“You know, I never got a congratulations party.” Gus, the head editor, sniffed.

“That’s because, back then, we were struggling to break into the modeling world. Couldn’t afford it. If anything, we should have thrown a ‘thanks-for-not-leaving’ party.” Geoff turned around to order another beer from the bartender. “And you would have quit if we threw you a party.”

“Damn straight.” Gus nodded.

Gavin shook his head, smiling, before telling the bartender to double Geoff’s order.

He was thrown off his balance for a second when a body tackled him from behind. “Congratulations!”

“T-Thanks, Meg. And thanks for almost breaking my back.” Gavin kept her hands around his chest for a second longer, enjoying the warmth, before letting her go and spinning around to face her. “Wow, you look amazing.”

“Don’t I?” Meg struck a pose, her little black dress riding up a little. Gavin tried to not make his staring obvious.

“Wow, no drooling over how I look. You piece of shit.” Michael said, walking up after Meg, Lindsay following behind.

“Aw, boi, you know you look hot.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I-I-I mean, so do you, Lindsay-“

Lindsay laughed. “I’m just fucking with you. Here.” She pushed a present into his hands. “Got you something.”

Gavin blinked down at it. “Uh, thanks, but you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yeah, but we wanted to.” Meg said. “Come on, open it up.”

Gavin would be lying if he said that he didn’t tear into his present with glee. It was a necklace, a plastic one with the head of a creeper and three hearts surrounding it. Gavin could feel himself smiling. It was the best gift someone had ever given him, since their weekly Minecraft Fridays was sometimes the only thing that could get him through the day.

“Thanks guys.” He looked up at their own grinning faces. “I love it.”

Meg smiled back. “We saw it at this cute little stall while away at France and thought it would be perfect.”

Gavin eagerly put it on. It really was perfect.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, with almost everyone getting black out drunk. All Gavin really remembered was being surrounded by warmth and bodies.

~

Gavin woke up, head throbbing. He groaned. He definitely drank way too much last night. Tiredly, he flung his covers off and stumbled from his bed. And then ran into a dresser.

He cursed, rubbing his shin. Why the hell was his dresser moved over here? Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around. That…that wasn’t his dresser. In fact, the entire bedroom wasn’t his. First of all, it was too big. Everything, from the bed to the closet to the connecting bathroom, was much too large for the two bed apartment he lived in with Dan.

Deciding that this confusion could wait till he had something for his hangover, Gavin made his way downstairs. And then remembered his apartment didn’t have a downstairs, especially one that opened to a living room.

Breakfast first.

Gavin shuffled into the kitchen and was grabbed and dragged over to the dining table. “What, uh?”

“Ok, I know you’re not still drunk because I had more than you. And Lindsay is making her hangover special, so just sit down and enjoy.” Gavin could only blink at the hand Michael was dragging him by. Why was Michael dragging him to the table? Why was Meg sitting at the table? Why was Lindsay cooking, though he really couldn’t complain about that part because it smells delicious?

There were plates of eggs and bacon and toast already in place, all of which smelled fantastic. Gavin immediately dug into a plate made for him.

“Wow, slow down there.” Meg laughed. “You’re acting like you’ve never had breakfast before.”

Gavin smiled, embarrassed. “Sorry. This is amazing.”

“You’re welcome.” Lindsay called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Lindsay is the best cooker for sure. You should come over when she’s in the mood to make dessert.” Meg commented, eating her own breakfast.

“She makes a mean upside down pineapple cake.” Michael chimed in, sitting down on the other side of Gavin.

“You guys are a bunch of flatters.” Lindsay flipped a pancake.

Gavin took another bite of eggs. “Not that I’m not grateful for the food, but why am I here?”

Michael shrugged before smiling up at Lindsay as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Dan had left early last night and since you were basically glued to our hips, and Meg didn’t want to drive across town to bring you to your apartment, we decided to bring you here.”

Gavin thought about that for a second. “Yeah, that sounds fair. Do you have any aspirin by the way?”

“Yep, here.” Lindsay sat the pills down by his glass of water. “Since we’re all tired from last night, our plan is to stay in and play some games. You in?”

“Thanks. Yeah, sounds good. Don’t think I’m doing anything today and I’m sure Dan doesn’t want to pick me up.”

Later, after hours of sitting on the couch and playing games and eating and drinking and laughing, Gavin agreed to spend the night again. He tried not to think too hard about the fact that they brought him to their room and allowed him to sleep in their bed.

~

Gavin rarely went on solo shoots. Dan was his partner, had been for years, so they were a package deal. And since he met Michael, Lindsay, and Meg, at least one of them had gone with him to his assignments.

But today, Dan was back in England and the others were in Italy, doing a runway show. Which left Gavin to meet with a potential new ally. Rooster had been offering partnerships to other agencies, such as the Funhaus models and the Kinda Funny fashion designers. Gavin had been elected to meet with a new group and see if they were worth joining with.

 The man standing in front of him was tall, taller than Gavin, with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed smartly, in a well-tailored suit that fit him well. He was also the head of the new photographers they were thinking of hiring.

“Mr. Richard?” Gavin stuck out his hand.

“Please, call me Reggie.” The man looked over Gavin. “And you are?”

“Gavin Free.”

“Oh, yes.” Reggie raised his eyebrow. “I’ve heard of you.”

Ok. That didn’t sound like a compliment. “I’m here to see about you joining Rooster Teeth Agencies.”

“I see. Right this way.” The man turned on his heel and headed into the building.

Gavin sighed and followed behind. He already hated today. The building wasn’t that big but Gavin could tell that a lot of money was put into it. Everything was sparklingly clean and pristine white and incredibly boring looking. It was making Gavin sweat.

Reggie lead him to an elevator and through the halls to his office. He gestured to the sit in front of his desk before taking his own. “So, Mr. Free, what does this partnership actually entitle?”

Professional. Professional. Got to be professional. Gavin smiled, hoping it didn’t look as fake as it felt. “Well, Mr. Richard-

“Reggie.”

“…Reggie. Rooster Teeth is looking to expand itself. If you partner with Rooster Teeth, we’ll share connections and assignments, guaranteeing your models a place in our shoots and runway shows. As well as a voice in how the company will proceed forward.”

Reggie leaned back. “So Burnie has finally lost it, huh?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Sending you here is a clear sign as any that the great Michael Burnie Burns,” Reggie sneered, “Finally lost his golden touch. Did he honestly think that by sending you, a two-bit photographer who couldn’t take a decent photo if his life depended on it, I would be fooled into thinking that this isn’t an instant death move for my models?”

Gavin could only stare at him. What. The. Fuck. He didn’t know whether to be more insulted for himself or Burnie.

“I’m mean; I knew this day would come but it doesn’t make it any less sad.” Reggie continued. Gavin was sure that he said more but he tuned the man out. What was it about him that attracted ranting assholes? He had enough stress in his life, he didn’t need this.

“Well,” Gavin said, breaking into Reggie’s speech about how it was his time to shine or something, “If that’s all then I’ll be going.”

Reggie narrowed his eyes. “We’re not done here.”

Gavin stood up. “Actually, we are. Goodbye.” Gavin turned and left. Unfortunately, Reggie followed.

“Now, wait a second-“

Gavin turned on him. “No. I’ve heard enough. Rooster Teeth was being generous, offering you a chance for a partnership, and you fucking shat on that. As someone who represents Rooster Teeth, I gave you my response. Now, as Gavin Free, two-bit photographer, I’ll give you my answer. Go fuck yourself. We are done here.”

Gavin once again, walked away. This time, Reggie did not follow.

~

“He fucking said what?”

Gavin was regretting telling Geoff the truth about what happened on his interview with Reggie Richard. He had wanted a nice dinner to relax and forget. He probably shouldn’t have invited Geoff along then.

“I could murder him, if you want?”

Or Ryan, another model that worked for Rooster Teeth. He was also a close friend of theirs and a closeted psychopath (at least that what Gavin thought).

“Guys, it’s fine. He’s an asshole but no need to go overboard with it.” Gavin reassured them.

“Who says we’re going overboard?” Geoff asked.

Gavin pointedly looked down at the table in front of him. They were at _RWBY_ , the most expensive restaurant in the city, and Geoff had gone crazy, ordering everything he thought would taste good. Not to mention the amount of booze he seemed to be trying to pour into Gavin. He knew they were trying to make him feel better after he came back, telling Burnie that there was no way in hell they should work with Reggie Richard but he felt a bit uncomfortable with how much money Geoff was spending on him.

Ryan eyed him sympathetically “Trust me, this isn’t nearly enough to erase the memory of _Reggie._ ”

Gavin blinked at him. It sounded like the two of them had history. “Seriously, I’m fine. It’s not like he told me anything I haven’t heard before.”

“I’ll kill those people too.” Ryan readily promised, already digging into the buffet before him.

“No one’s killing anyone.” Gavin huffed.

“Fine. I’ll only break their legs.”

“No leg breaking either.”

“At least one.” Ryan pleaded. He pouted up at Gavin and the Brit had to stifle a laugh. There was sauce on the side of his mouth.

 “We’ll discuss it.” He said once he got himself back under control

“Good. Now eat.”

They happily ate in silence for a few minutes before Geoff spoke again. “Don’t take what Richard said personally-“

“I’m not.”

“He’s been sore about Burnie not taking his exclusive deal last year. He’d have torn anyone down that showed up.”

“That just proves how much of a dick he is. And I’m not taking it personally.” Gavin repeated. “Like I said, he might have been blunter about it, but I had companies turn me down before.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “But he was blunt. Which is why we’re here. And it’s rude to turn down food when someone else is paying.”

“And stupid.” Ryan chimed in.

“Oh, I’m not turning it down. I fully expect to eat my full and not pay a dime. I’m just saying it’s not necessary.” Gavin ate more of his pasta to prove his point.

Geoff and Ryan laughed. “If you think this is unnecessary, wait until the wonder triplets get back.”

Gavin frowned. “What? Why?”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “You really think they won’t try their own brand of cheering up when they hear about what happened?”

Gavin sighed, sinking into his chair. “Is it too much to ask that no one tell them anything?”

Geoff and Ryan both gave him a look. Gavin sighed again. “That’s what I thought.”

“The easiest way is to just accept it.” Ryan advised.

“But I don’t need it.” Gavin protested, once again. And that was true. Dan and him had been turned down millions of times before, especially when they were first starting. He didn’t quite understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of this.

Geoff shook his head. “It’s what partners do for each other. Like Ryan said, just accept it.”

Gavin sat straighter, giving Geoff an open mouth gape. “P-Partners?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Partners.”

It felt like his chest was constricting, the thought of being _partners_ with the models.  He wanted and it hurt. Shaking it off, Gavin laughed, wincing at how forced it sounded. “Don’t tell me Dan’s got you doing it too. I’m not partners with them.”

Ryan snorted. Geoff gave him a soft smile.

“What?” Gavin bristled. “We’re not.”

“Sure, buddy.” Gavin glowered at how patronizing Geoff sounded. “Now eat your food before it gets cold.”

~

Dan called him the next day.

“How are you doing?” Dan went for nonchalant.

Gavin paused and stared at his phone. Finally, he asked. “How’d you know?”

“I got, like, ten phone calls about it.” At least Dan didn’t lie to him.

Gavin sighed. “Of course you did.”

“So, how are you, B?”

Gavin leaned against the wall, listening to drunken ramblings of his neighbors and thinking about lying. But this was Dan. His mate, his best friend, his partner who’s been there for him through everything. Dan was there during their first interview, when the company had all but laughed them out of the building. Two amateurs from England who were trying to make it in a shark eat shark world? No one wanted to take the chance.

But Dan was there and they picked each up and they tried again.

So Gavin answered honestly. “It’s just…it’s been awhile, you know? I guess I got comfortable. No one turns down Rooster Teeth, not anymore. And they certainly don’t talk to them like that. But I’m fine. Shocked and a bit pissed, but fine.”

Dan was silent. Then, “I wish I had been there to go with you. Would have punched the son of a bitch in his smug asshole face.”

“Then he would have sued, and you be in jail on assault charges. Not to mention the fine RT would have had to pay.” Gavin was smiling now though, imagining Dan following through on his promise.

Dan was smiling too. Gavin could hear it. “But it’d be worth it. Oh, and surprise, I’m coming back tomorrow.”

“What? But you still have three more days of vacation left.”

“Yeah and I’ll still be on vacation, just in Austin.”

“Dan,” Gavin couldn’t keep the fondness out of his voice. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I want to. We’ll get crappy Chinese and that stupid action movie that recently came out and we’ll have a B’s day in.”

“That sounds lovely, B. See you tomorrow?”

“Take care of yourself Gavin.”

~

In hindsight, Gavin really should have heeded Geoff’s warning. But after the dinner (which really was nice) and Dan coming back, Gavin kind of…forgot.

Which is why Gavin was caught off guard when, as he was walking down to Mica’s office to talk about the layout of the newest magazine, he was grabbed by both of his arms and dragged backwards. “Hey!”

“Shush you idiot.” That was Lindsay’s voice. Wait, were they back from Italy already?

“You’re going to get us caught.” Meg added. Lindsay and her were the ones who had a tight grip on his limbs.

Gavin protested but no one seemed to care about his pleas for freedom. Finally, they reached the exit, where Michael was waiting out front with a car. “Get in loser.” He called through the open window, smirk bright and predatory. “We’re skipping.”

“We can’t just walk out of work-“ Gavin was cut off as Meg pushed him into the backseat. He had no time for escape before he was sandwiched between the two girls.

“Relax. We cleared it with Burnie. You’re now free for the next two days.”

Gavin leaned back and crossed his arms. “I’m fine. I don’t need any more cheering up.”

“Uh huh.” Meg patted him on the head. “We have a full day planned so first we need to energize.”

“Chipotle?” Lindsay asked.

“Chipotle.” Everyone agreed. Except for Gavin, who kept protesting against this kidnapping.

“Just shut up and enjoy it.” Michael said. Gavin couldn’t tell where they were going, too many twists and turns, but even he could admit he was a bit excited. Playing hooky to enjoy a sunny day and spending time with three of his best friends. No, Gavin really couldn’t complain. But he could still act annoyed.

“You know Geoff and Ryan and Dan have already treated me to food and movies? And, like I keep telling everyone, Reggie didn’t say anything to me that I couldn’t handle.”

“And what if we just want to spend the day with you?” Lindsay asked. “We were away for a month. Didn’t you miss us?”

That got Gavin backpedaling. “Of…of course I did! I missed you guys. Missed you loads.”

“Then why don’t you want to come with us?” Meg asked next. She fluttered her lashes at him.  

“I-I-I…it’s a workday! I mean…I don’t….” Gavin’s head dropped in defeat. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Good boy.” Meg and Lindsay leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. Gavin practically melted in his seat, face aflame. Michael was looking at him through the review mirror, grinning. 

 Despite Gavin’s initial protest, his day off was amazing. Lunch was delicious (though Gavin was still tongue tied from the kisses. Luckily, they came there often enough that Michael knew his order), and then they were heading to the side of town Gavin had never been to before. They played putt-putt golf and stopped for dinner and then went for ice-cream. Then they took Gavin back to their house for drinks and games and Gavin fell asleep in the middle of their third movie.

He woke up, in their bed again, with arms and covers wrapped around him. Meg let out a sleepy huff at his moving and Lindsay squeezed tighter. “Go back to sleep. Idiot.” Michael mumbled before turning over.

Gavin smiled and snuggled deeper into the comfort of blankets and bodies. He fell back asleep.

~

They were eating breakfast one day when it happened.

Three months later after his interview with Reggie and Gavin was, yet again, spending the night at the trio’s home. They didn’t seem to mind how often he came over and Gavin loved spending time there. It was his happy place.

“Do you know what next Wednesday is?” Lindsay brought up suddenly.

They all stopped and stared at her. Gavin blinked in confusion but Michael and Meg grinned.

“Our four-year anniversary.”

Gavin felt funny, like his stomach was twisting around itself. It was easy to forget that they were in a relationship and he wasn’t. _They_ made it easy to forget. Between constantly going over to their place and them joining him on his shoots and Michael dragging him to bars and going to movies and Meg taking him shopping and going to dinner with them and teaming up with Lindsay to lose at games.

Like usual, whenever he is reminded of their relationship, Gavin smiles (even if it was a bit tighter than normal). “Wow, four years. Congratulations.”

“I know. I can’t believe it.” Meg leaned over and gave Michael a slow kiss. Gavin looked away and beat down the feeling of loneness. He also tried to beat Dan’s voice out of his head.

“So, I was thinking,” Lindsay continued. “You know that sushi place that we haven’t been to in a while?”

“Yeah?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you need, like, a reservation three months prior?”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I set up a reservation four months ago isn’t? And I got us the next day off.” Lindsay smirked at them.

Even Gavin was impressed. “That’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” Michael added.

Lindsay shrugged. “I know.”

“You know what that means.” Meg poked at Gavin. Gavin gulped. He did. “This weekend, we’re shopping for the perfect dress.”

“You have a hundred dresses already.” Gavin weakly pointed out. Shopping with Meg was an adventure. Everything had to be perfect, from her hair to her shoes, and she would not accept anything else. Gavin usually only went when picking her outfits for shoots (as she claimed he had the perfect eye for this sort of thing). Meg, honestly, terrified him when she was in a shopping mood so it was only natural that he tried to get out of this one.

“Then I’ll have a hundred and one dresses.” Meg pouted. “Come on, please. Besides, we have to get a tux for you too.”

“A tux? For me? Why?” Was there an event he forgot that was coming up? RTX, the premier award show, wasn’t till another three months. PAX was closer, but that still wasn’t for another three weeks.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Were you not paying attention, dumbass? For the restaurant next week.”

Gavin gaped at him. “B-But that’s your guy’s anniversary.”

“Yeah?” They stared at each other till Michael leaned back in his chair, his face blank. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Was Gavin missing something.

“Oh my god.” That was Lindsay.

“What?”

“Huh.” Meg chimed in.

“What?” Now Gavin was getting annoyed.

“Well, this explains a lot.” Lindsay was looking between Michael and Meg.

“Please.” Gavin was close to begging. “What are you guys talking about? Explain what?”

“Why we haven’t kissed.” Meg stated.

Gavin leaned back in shock.

“Or why we haven’t slept together.” Michael went on.

“Or why you haven’t moved in.” Lindsay added. 

“Or planned any dates.”

They went on, but Gavin wasn’t listening anymore. He was still trying to process the whole kiss thing. “W-wait-hey.” That stopped them. “What are you talking about?”

Michael sighed before standing up and striding towards Gavin. It took Gavin a second before he tried to scramble back. Michael snagged his wrist before pulling him forward. And then Michael was kissing him. The kiss was hard and passionate and sent shivers down Gavin’s spine. It was perfect and everything he had ever dreamed of.

Michael pulled back, smirking down at the wide eyed and flushed look Gavin had. “We’re in a relationship. With you.”

Gavin couldn’t comprehend that. “What? When?”

“For at least six months now.” Lindsay said. She leaned over and kissed Gavin next. Her kiss was softer than Michael’s but no less passionate and Gavin could feel himself melting.

When she pulled away, Gavin licked his lips, tasting her chapstick. “How?”

“We kind of thought that it was obvious. We shared milkshakes. You slept in our damn bed.” Meg made grabby motions at him. “Where’s my kiss?”

“I-I-but.” Gavin felt like he was in a daze as he leaned towards Meg for her own kiss. It was sweeter and Meg deepened it to involve tongue. At least he was sitting down, because he was sure his legs would be shaking. “I’m still confused.”

Meg patted him on the cheek. “I know, sweetie. How about we explain it to you over dinner tonight?”

“Dinner?”

“From that great pasta place on 5th street?” Lindsay said, slinging an arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

“And then we can explain some more when we come back here. And sleep in our bed.” Michael threw in.

Gavin heard Meg mumble “How did that not tip you off?” and he had to smile. He was still reeling by this revelation and his brain was still short circuiting from all the amazing kisses he got. But dinner (date, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dan whispered) sounded amazing. Especially if it involved figuring out his new role. Which, admittedly, everyone else seemed to have figured out.

Maybe he should listen to Dan more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Are Welcomed! Talk to me on my Tumblr-GanglyLimbs


End file.
